Ultraman Orion: Gaiden 2
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. For any questions about fighting manuever/techniques named go here: Fighting Techniques Title: The Machine War, The Price of Justice Appears: *Machine Empire **Machine Empire Queen **General **Drones **Ray-Yu *Nova Prologue The two beings walked along the corridors of the great palace, everything was ornate and was either golden or white marble with red and purple curtains. The hallway bore several statues that bore the resemblance of the Queen. Beside her was her General who walked beside her with proud stance. This space station had been built for the express purpose of meetings with aliens, but this group was of great importance. The pair entered the conference room, a white zone with only a table to disturbe its absoluteness. There were three Ultras, each wearing red cloaks. One was a blue Ultra with a forward pointed crest and boxy eyes, the others were red with crest weapons and round eyes. They were the delegation sent to meet with the Machine Empire. "Gentlemen..." said the Queen, she and the General were surprised, the room was massive and they knew the Ultras to be giants. "Holograms or...?" "What you see before you areour real bodies..." said the blue Ultra "Changing ones size is one of the basic abilities all Ultras have..." "I see..." replied the queen "Then I suppose we should get to business..." "Queen, your race is held to have broken the most sacred code of the Galactic Law, the first law! Normally you would be labeled invaders and for a time you were, but the instellar community has come to accept that these actions were done out of desperation. We have come here offering a solution to your problem..." "That would be...?" "Loom Technology..." "Loom...?" "An artificial womb, used to procreate by the ancients of my kind before we rediscovered natural procreation..." "Create artificial beings to replenish our numbers..." said the queen with a subtle attitude. "Not artificial, artificially created but natural I assure you..." The queen giggled "Is something funny..." "Why do you Ultras hide it...?" "Hide what...?" "The fact that you're cyborgs, many advance races have already figured it out..." The Ultras looked at each other confused "We are not cyborgs, the only technology on us would be our bracelets..." "Enough of this farce, it is impossible for a purely organic being to posses the might and abilities that your kind exzibits. It is nothing to be ashamed of, many races undergo cybertization, it is agreed to be the next step in evolution..." "My race is opposed to the idea of technology within ourselves and this is also aside from the point. Space Patrol offers Loom technology on the conidition that the Machine Empire behaves within the parameters of Galactic Law." "Even now, you refuse to admit it, are you lot so arrogant that you believe yourselves above fellow cyborgs..." "Queen, what is your answer to this agreement...?" "My Empire will conduct business only with its equals, if your are not cyborgs then you are our enemies, our inferiors. We will take your cybernetic technology... now...!" A legion of drones rushed into the room as the Queen rose up and left with the General. "This is madness, this is war...!" "Indeed, war on inferiors, with or without your tech we will purge the Universe of the weakness of organics..." "You mean, expand your empire at the expense of innocents...!" "We machines have no need of such petty emotions, there is no need of morality when the strong confront the weak." Once outside they walked down the hallway, the General congratulated the queen until there was a sound of an explosion. The two looked out the windows to see three lights flying of into the distance. "Do not worry..." said the General "We will get another chance to take them apart..." Chapter 1 Orion clashed with the graduate, their high kicks clashed and sparked in front of the academy body. The two switched to punches, exchanging, blocking and parrying blows, both of them were taking damage. Orion threw a punch, which was side blocked and grabbed. He was in a hold, his wrist was twisted and the opponent pushed down on his shoulder. "Yield..." said the red Ultra. Orion grabbed the hand that was pressuring his shoulder, pulled his arms and elbowed him in the side. As the red Ultra stumbled back Orion gave him an inward kick to his chest and a spinning jump back kick to his chest knocking him down. The stage floor glowed blue and Orion keeled over as his opponent got back up, barely worn from the experience. This was an exhibition match before the academy the goal was not to defeat the opponent it was to knock them over and Orion was one of the few who could accomplish such a task. Still Orion was tired, the arena's environment was set to replicate the average inhabited world, healing factor restricting atmosphere and all. "Not bad..." said the red Ultra. He wore a bracelet, signifying he was a graduate, an fully trained Space Ranger of Space Patrol. "You've got the skill and the spirit, you should go far as a combatant..." Orion stood up and bowed. "Thank you sir..." "Hah..." replied the older Ultra "You've got manners, too many youngsters today think they're invincible..." The red Ultra gave Eclipse a glance. After the exhibition Orion flew home, down to the beautiful planet below, the Land of Giants, home of Ultras. With him was Luter and a few others such as Jack. "That was incredible...!" shouted Luter "I can't believe you actually won...!" "Yeah..." said one of the other Ultras. "Actually..." said Orion "I only won because of the conditions, if that was a real fight, he would've crushed me...!" "Oh come on, you're too modest..." said Luter "I'm serious...!" said Orion "All this time, I've come so far... I still don't think it's enough, maybe it will never be enough..." "For what...?" asked Luter concerned. "I have a dream, being weak is not part of it..." Orion looked up and noticed three travel spheres zooming towards the Temple. They were most likely directed there by the Information Department, looking for Prime. Chapter 2 Orion arrived home to find his mother and brother, His brother had since graduated from the academy and had become a Space Ranger. Since then he had become nicer to Orion, he still made his jokes, but being out there in space... it was different than what Impulse had expected, something he didn't wish to talk about. Their home was like the rest of the planet, covered in wooden bioengineered material that avoided right angles. There were orbs that glowed and the furniture all seemed to have risen from the floor. Orion and Luter were welcomed home with a hug. Luter, to her annoyance, had been put in the class for the Silver Corp, the medics of Space Patrol, she was one of Tori's batch of students. "Ma'am..." said Luter "Hellow Luter..." replied Tori "Out on a date with Orion...?" "What...? No...!" she replied vehemently. Everyone but Orion laughed. "So mother..." said Orion "Where is father...?" "Oh..." said Tori "He was called to King's Temple to see Prince... I mean Supreme Commander Prime." "Just now....?" "Yes..." Everyone but Orion paid no mind to that fact, but Orion knew that only diplomats go to Prime directly after a mission, the fact that Torrent was called away at the same time... was distressing. The group didn't pay any mind and began a game of mind bending, a game that grown to be Orion's favorite. On King's temple Torrent landed, he was greeted by Prince Prime now supreme commander of Space Patrol. With him were two other Ultras, the three who went to the Machine Empire. They looked somewhat tired but so close to their home world their fatigue quickly faded away. "Sir Torrent..." said the blue Ultra, the clear leader of the group. "Shin..." said Torrent who knew the delegate by reputation. Torrent turned to Prime. "Sir..." "We have a problem..." said Prime. "Nothing too serious I hope..." "It is very serious... the Machine Empire has declared war on us..." "You can't be serious....!" said Torrent in surprise "To challenge the Ultras would be..." "To challenge the universe I know, but it is not just them who are the problem, other cybernetic races have joined their coalition to destroy us and take our secrets for themselves. Greedy fools all of them, coveting our 'godlike' power. If could just them we could destroy them and be done with this crisis, but we are going to have to protect the younger races who are in danger of being converted by force." "We need to act quickly...!" "Indeed, I have called for the other Elites and the Captains, the Information Department will send my message to all the other Ultras currently on missions. Also..." said Prime, he was reluctant "We need to ensign the cadets..." "What...?" said Torrent upset "They are not ready...!" "I know...!" said Prime defensively "We do not have enough Ultras to match this force, many of the military department are stuck watching trouble areas, and we have had the lowest enrollment in centuries. I fear our people have grown complacent..." "This means Orion will fight..." "I know, my father seems to have no issue with that..." Chapter 3 Mind bending was a favorite sport of the Ultras, it stretched the limits of both mental strength and imagination. Impulse and Orion booth stood in a space of prismatic colors, primarily yellow but streaks of every other color on the rainbow swirled around them. It was a mental dimension Ultras used to communicate. Impulse started by rising up an army of monsters, each of them he had fought, each of them were from memory. Orion countered with a satellite weapon of his own design, its beam swept across the battlefield destroying them all. Impulse brought up a battleship, a massive complex he had fought, it fired on the satellite destroying it. Orion conjured from his mind three orbs, their glow joined together to form a triangular wall of light that held back every blast. "How do you do that...?" asked Impulse "I always had a thing about science...." replied Orion "Appearantly..." The field around them disappeared along with their imaginary constructs, they found themselves back in their living room. Luter and Tori were clapping, having watched the entire match. "Wonderful..." said Tori "Impulse, your memory is quite astute, along with your mental strength...!" "Thanks mom..." "And Orion, I must say that's an impressive imagination you have to be able to stand up to Impulse's will...!' Orion bowed. "Luter... do you want to have a go..." Luter got up and flexed. "Sure thing...!" she said "It will be cool to mop the floor with Impulse...!" "Hah...!" said Impulse "I would love to see you try...!" The two were about to start when a message came. In their living a room was a crystal ball, from it shined letters made of Light, an Ultra Sign. It was Prime's and it bore the insignia of the Supreme Commander. The letter merged and formed a screen showing a holographic image of Prime. "My fellows of the Kingdom of Stars..." he said "I come before you baring... grave news. It is my misfortune as Supreme Commander of the Space Patrol to let you the people of the planet Altara know that some moments ago the Machine Empire and a coalition of other like minded cybernetic species have declared war on us..." The joy was gone from the room, it was replaced by a sense of concern. outside, Prime's image was in the sky, in every home. The people had stopped their busy lives to look up, many of the Ultras talked among themselves, they knew war by the word but the idea of it was something almost alien to them. It was during a prior commander's time that that the Land of Giant's warred with another civilization, the so-called Galactic Union had sought to topple them, but that time was gone. "This threat does not only threaten us, but only the vast number of races that we swore to protect, given our rather small numbers I am forced to make an unpopular decision, all final year members of the academy will be drafted into combat to help maintain our perimeters...!" Inside, Orion and his group could hear the out roar, both Tori and Impulse looked at Orion who remained silent. "I am aware of the unpleasantness of this idea but our manpower is stretched thin as it is. May the light guide us..." Prime was gone and despite the uproar outside there was an uneasy silence in the room. Luter stood and grabbed Orion arm and leaned on him for support, she was scared, not for herself, she was just a medic, but Orion was going to have to fight. "Orion..." said Tori "No mom..." said Impulse "There's nothing to be said, he knows better than us what this means, he doesn't need to you to baby..." "I..." said Orion "I swore to fight evil, but war... war means more than a fight..." "What...?" asked Luter. "People... people are going to die..." he clenched his fist "I'm going to tear every machine empire weapon apart! Do lives mean nothing to them...!" Orion's eyes shined red for a moment, before he grabbed Luter's hand and calmed himself down. "Yeah..." said Impulse "and I'm going to help..." Chapter 4 Prime stood on a podium overlooking a crowd of angry parents, all of whom had brought their children by force to argue against Prime's decision. Orion, Impulse and Luter walked into the large stadium hearing words like coward and child-killer being thrown about from the crowd. "People listen...!" shouted Prime, but no one would, the parents kept shouting and shouting. As Orion passed through the crowd the other students say him and left their parents to join his group. Prime continued trying to calm the group down, but they would not listen. "Leave our children alone you warmonger...!" shouted one of the parents, a large red ultra he leaped up into the air to punch Prime in the face. Prime moved forward ready to defend himself, but it did not come to that. The father's punch landed in Orion's hand, his hand slammed into his face and he skidded backwards. As he stopped, Orion moved the fist to the side and kicked the older Ultra square in the Color Timer, sending him flying back into the crowd and stunned. The crowd was now silent, Orion put down his foot and stood up straight, he nodded to Prime to be respectful and to get the all clear. Prime nodded back. Orion looked at everyone, all the parents; their children were now coming onto the stage. "Disgraceful..." said Orion "Cowards all of you...!" "What does the tube-born known about family..." shouted an Ultra "Yeah..." shouted others. The crowd began to shout again. Orion would have none of that, he jumped into the air and slammed his fist into the crystal platform, leaving a hole. The room was quite again... "Perhaps I am tube-born, perhaps this is why; I was raised, brought educated on the valor of Ultras, of tales of the men and women who brought order to the universe! This is not what I was told, these faces before me cannot be Ultra, they cannot be the people of reason, the people of courage, the people who fought back the dark!" They began to hang their heads low "You're scared, we get that, we're scared too, but we also made a promise, the same one our forefathers made!" "We just want our children to be safe...!" "Will they be safe when the Empire sacks this planet?" said Orion coldly "An enemy has appeared, they desire to destroy us that includes our children! We are not going to war because we asked for this, war was declared on us, we are going to defend our lives, our home, our families and our honor, the honor of the Ultras whose light protects so many worlds, is threatened, along with the worlds we protect. If you want to protect us, then join the fight, battle in our place but this is not helping anyone in the long run." He pointed to the distance "Evil is coming and I'm not going to run away, I'm not going to hide and hope my dead ancestors are going to protect me! I'm going to face it and if I die... I died with dignity, I died knowing I fought that evil inch for inch, what ever it claimed it claimed under the lash of my beam!" The other students cheered. "We are going to hold the line because there is no other, if you want to protect us... help us!" The students cheered again, the parents were quite now. Prime walked forward and touched Orion on the shoulder. "Thank you..." he said "When do we leave...?" "The Gastropos system is in need of protection, the race that inhabits that world has requested they be relocated to the citadel. You and your peers are requested to help facilitate the evacuation, it is close to the war zone..." "Funny..." said Orion "What is...?" "I just gave that big speech and you only need us for manual labor..." the other students laughed, all save Eclipse who was still in the crowd. Chapter 5 The cadets were all gathered at the Space Port, a large U shaped construct with a ramp leading into the nothingness of space. It was massive, large enough for large ships to enter but very few beings besides Ultras could actually come to the Land of Giants. The cadets were there with their families and were being lead by a Military Ultra, a red Ultra with Box style eyes, silver markings, a crest weapon and Star Medals on his shoulders and a wide protector across his chest and upper back. "You be careful now..." said Tori, she was the only one there, Impulse had been sent on another mission and Torrent... Orion stopp wondering a long time ago. "I'll be fine..." said Orion "We'll be fine..." "Alright...!' said the commander "Gather round...!" they came, all of the cadets now had modified versions of the Ultra Bracelets, altered to show they were not full Space Rangers. "We are heading to the Gastropos system, your bracelets have been pre-programed to produce Travel Spheres so we can safely transport the indigenous population to safety. This is not a combat situation, I repeat, if you encounter any combatants you are to head back to the nearest outpost immediately! Am I clear...?!" "Sir, yes sir!" they said all in unison. "Then move out...!" The commander took of into the air, followed by the cadets. They flew after him, each one of them building a warp field around them until they disappeared in flashes of lights as they took of like blurs. To describe this sensation, to put it in words would do it no justice. Orion and the others saw planets and stars whizz past them, their self generated auras were protecting them from any projectiles they may collide with. Space was warped in and around them leaving a bubble of normal space around them, only their Ultra senses allowed them to navigate across space in a sensible fashion. They came and stopped in a solar system with two suns. the fourth planet from them was a red rock void of any life on the surface, but the Commander's eyes could see the city underneath the red rocks and orange sky of the planet, it was Gorgos. Capable of Space Flight, its people were highly paranoid and xenophobic, because of this there was no space port, nor any space ships ready for them to use to escape the expected Machine Empire Hoard. The cadets were waiting for their commander to finish the negotiations with the Planet's leader, a sad little man who had hidden away himself with the rest of the government, the rich and their families. While there the cadets were growing restless, until one of them noticed something in the distance. They all looked and noticed as spheres of energy flew past them, erecting fields of blue energy. "Warp Barriers...!" said Orion. They were fields of energy that stopped or at least interfered with Warp field generation. It meant they could not run. They looked and saw as several Ray-Yu units appeared in the far end of the system. "Men...!" said the Machine Empire noble, his Ray-Yu bore flags on the back "The queen has promised great rewards to whoever brings back the most Ultra samples. Take the Ultra babies, dead or alive...!" Chapter 6 "Cadets...!" shouted the captain "Remember your training...!" "Training...?" said Eclipse "You said we wouldn't fight...!" He was the only one who hadn't taken a fighting stance "Those are warp barriers..." said Orion "They stop faster than light travel, we can't escape, even at normal flight, they would be slowing us down..." The mechs opened fire, shooting their missiles at the Ultras, who quickly put up their own versions of the Ultra shield. To their surprise they found that close proximity to the devices lowered the power of their shields. Orion took the initiative, he flew forward, having seen that the missiles were heat seekers, they followed him as he braved the wall of missiles heading towards him. He broke through, shrugging of some hits to have the missiles hit the Ray-Yu as he flew past them. He crashed into the leader, planting his elbow into the leader unit's neck and knocking him back. The other Ultras followed him and charged the Machine Empire forces, even Eclipse who didn't want to be left alone. They charged them. The leader unit activated his thrusters, to counter Orion's push, grabbed him and threw him to the side. The two faced each other, with Orion in a fighting stance while the leader just fumed. "Accursed Ultra..." he shouted over the com-system, he was using the Universal Frequency, so his words would not be lost in translation "You are ruining my chances at a promotion..." "Surprisingly..." said Orion "I don't care, you will not pass this system....!" The Ray-Yu revealed a blade from one of its arms and it flew towards Orion with its pilot screaming out loud. He swung at Orion who, turn to dodge the attack, he then grabbed the machine arm, spun around and threw it, leaving him for the captain to deal with. Luter wrestled with one of the lesser Ray-Yu, their arms were locked as they tried to over power the other, a fight she was winning. That was until it opened it chest, revealing wire, wriggling about like tentacles, that grabbed her. She struggled, she charged her body and gave of a pulse of energy to free herself before firing a Specium Ray into the machine's exposed core. It blew up and feeling proud of herself, she did not see the Ray-Yu behind her with its sword out. It was when two jagged rings of light came and sliced of its arm, that she turned and fired a beam from her head, blowing apart its head. She looked up to see Orion, his Wiseman's eyes was shinning brighter as he controlled the two rings, the spun about him in arcs, cutting open armor, cutting of the Ray-Yus' limbs, heads, or just generally maiming them setting the battle in their favor. The rings returned to his palm and he turned and threw a single ring through the chest of one Ray-Yu. Luter then flew up to him. "At this rate you're going to be a captain...!" she said, but he was silent "What's wrong...?" "Luter..." he said "Do you remember that move mother made us learn...?" "Yeah..." "Let's do it..." if Luter was human she would be blushing. Eclipse fought with all he could, he grabbed a Ray-Yu by the head and slammed it into another before hitting both with a Specium Ray. He looked up and he could not believe what he saw, Orion and Luter, locking hands and doing some sort of dance, in the middle of battle! He didn't notice they were glowing, he only realized they were not playing around when they fired beams of white light, beams that covered the battlefield. The captains had locked arms and were falling towards the planet's surface. Despite his attempts, the Machine Empire captain could not break the mature's Ultra's grip as they plunged towards the red surface. Landing in a crater, the Ultra back flipped away barely phased by the experience. "Damn you Ultras, why couldn't you just be conquered, we could be done with all this trouble! You just had to hoard your cybernetics for yourself!" "Idiot..." said the Ultra "We Ultras are not cyborgs, we are not you tiny things, tiny of both body and mind, we are beings of light! And we do not cower to bullies!" "Liar, there is not such thing as beings of light, you..." an alarm went of and they two looked up to see the bright white light in the sky "What did you do to my men...!" In space, the Ray-Yu had all stopped functioning, they were spazing out and giving out cries of pain, they were easy picking for the Ultras to destroy now, the Ultras who had been restored by Orion and Luter's light. "What happened...?" asked Luter. "Those things are cyborgs, if you look deep enough you would see that their bodies had been cybertized so much only their bones and brains were left. Their brains cells were installed in their computers. Our light heals organic beings, so..." "The organic sides grew out of control, causing these malfunctions..." "That's impossible...!" shouted the Machine Empire Captain. "It's the tuth..." said the Ultra "This atmosphere reflected most of the light so we were not affected but your forces are gone..." "And so are yours...!" Chapter 7 The Warp Wall Projectors stopped generating their fields, the Ultras were too busy celebrating their first victory to notice them until it was too late. They sped of towards the closest star in the system, via warp fields of their own. Diving into the innards of the star, the generated one large pulse of energy before melting away. That pulse of energy offset the equilibrium of the fields of energy within the star, the plasma, gravity and the magnetic fields, all were set off-balance resulting in only one possible outcome for a star. A massive release of energy. "You maniac...!" The red Ultra lunged at the Ray-Yu, only to be knocked back by an energy field. "Not even you Ultras can survive a solar storm...!" "Idiot, the people..." "How unfortunate, they could as lived as one with our civilization...!" "You mean your slaves..." "All will be our slaves, all but our equals and since you lot have refused to join us, you will be cut down for helping the weak and the wretched, for keeping them from godhood...!" The Ultras could do nothing as the pulse of star fire came roaring towards them, none could erect a shield strong or big enough to stop it even together. They simply stood there with defeated postures as the fire roared passed them. When it had passed, the Machine Empire captain looked around, the sky was gone, replace by the view of the stars, the atmosphere had been ripped of the planet and cast into the void. He was proud of his horrible work but looked down and looked in shock and horror. The Ultra was still there, in fact he was in better condition than before the solar flare. He looked up, the young Ultras were still where they were before, still hovering strong in space. "Impossible..." "Idiot..." said the Ultra with an angry but sad tone, sad at knowing the fate of the planet "I told you, we are beings of light! If we were cyborgs that light we used on your men would've affected us the same way. In the depths of space we heal at incredible rates, combined with the light of the solar flare and our own resistance to fire and heat, which is strongest in space, a solar flare would never be a threat to us... You killed these people for no reason...!" "Enough of this madness...!" shouted the coward, he activated his thrusters and took of into the air. In space, everyone was silent, they knew they had failed, if any of the natives survived it would be in very few numbers if any. Luter crossed her arms like many of the others and hung her head down low. She reached for Orion but when he turned around she recoiled back. His eyes were glowing red, bright red, burning red, dark lines formed under his eyes. He turned to the planet and he took of, faster than he ever moved before, consciously at least. He met the Machine Captain as he came up, the coward fired at him, but Orion didn't bother blocking. His lines glowed and the stellar radiation still in the area flew towards him, covering his head and body in a fiery red aura of rage. He clenched his fist and punched, the force and his aura counteracted the barrier and his fist connected with the machine's head, pulverizing one side with his side hook before he sent it flying back down to the surface. The Ray-Yu tried to correct its flight path, Orion would not suffer that man surviving. He gave another punch, this time to its chest and he rode it down to the surface, creating a massive crater in the ground with the two of them in the center. Orion pulled his arm out of the machine's body, the field generator had been crushed and he looked down at the creature, his eyes showed him that the coward was in the machine's head. "Please..." he said, the left half of his body had been crushed and fused to molten metal, but as a testament to his cybernetics, he was still alive "Have mercy..." Maybe Orion heard and didn't care, or maybe he couldn't hear him because the communication system was destroyed, or maybe he could hear him but didn't register it on account of his intense anger, but the end result was the same, another punch crushing what was left of the machine's head. Orion walked away as the others came by, he walked away from the crater, his rage burning on his body and they said nothing. He fell to his knees on the ruined planet and slammed his fists into the ground, over and over, releasing pulses of red energy until finally he was back to normal. Luter walked towards him. "Orion..." she said "It's okay, this is war, we couldn't save everyone..." "Luter..." he replied "I know it's war, I understand that more than you...but I had a dream and this...this is the farthest thing from it..." Chapter 8 The queen stood in the middle of a platform, all around her was darkness as a large wire stood out from behind her head. In walked the General, he approached her and whispered in her ear the outcome of Orion and company's battle. "Is something wrong...?" the general looked up to a massive figure. Hidden in the shadows, it sported a pair of glowing eyes and a light on its chest, a light caused by a condensed ball of plasma. The figure was on a monitor created by a hologram projector. "Personal business..." said the queen "Nothing for you to worry about." The hologram disappeared and the wire removed itself from the back of her head. Her expression was her normal cold demeanor but he knew she was upset, he knew her long enough to know. "Do you know what that would mean? Not only do we have a battlefield disadvantage but it would mean we cannot claim what we set out to acquire..." "The Ultras 'cybernetics'...no mater how integrated the organics and circuitry, a beam that rebuilds and grows new organic molecules would destabilize the balance between the two, bio-circuits would go haywire, organic organs would destabilize in their connections to circuits, organic tissue would overrun the circuitry ruining both...yet you say the Ultras were not affected by this...! That is impossible...!" "Worse, my queen, our Star exciter bombs are useless against them, the Ultras feed on light, particularly starlight, which would explain why their homeworld is so luminous and they heal much faster in space, they are much stronger..." "If we cannot force the Ultras to our fold, then we must destroy them, nothing can be stronger than a cyborg, nothing organic, it is not right, it is not natural, it is..." "My queen..." "Not fair..." she whispered "My queen...?" "Nothing, prepare the forces King stood alone in his luminous chamber, standing on a pool of plasma. Light floated up around him, a sacred light no non-Ultra had ever set eyes upon, at least not in recent memory. He stood there keeled over, grabbing his color timer in pain. "I know you felt that..." said a voice, dark, cold, sinister, with a hint of savagery held back. There was no one in the room but King "Do you really believe he will be the one to replace you, to hold me down? Foolishness, his bloodline is mine, he is mine!" "I have sealed you since ancient times and I will do so until my replacement comes, until then I stand and you are held in bondage dark one...!" "I am forever, time is your enemy, my ally, in time I will rip my way out of my cell, I will rip my way through you...!" "Maybe, but not today...!" On Gargos in the Gastropos system, the natives walked on their surface using slim spacesuits, like their atmosphere, the Ultras were gone, believing no one had survived. The survivors were among the rich and powerful and a few of the brightest. They were humanoid, but taller than most humans and without hair. "Can we use this...?" asked one of them. "What other choice do we have, the Ultras have abandoned us, their war ruined our world and they abandoned us!" "We do not know what happened..." a blaster bolt ripped through his chest. "Traitor! You would defend them, those hypocrites will pay! We will take what we can, now move...!" Chapter 9 The group returned to the Land of Giants, victorious in battle but they failed in their mission, and a sense of gloom followed them as they were greeted by their doting parents. Tori was there alone to greet Orion something Luter took note of when she was with her parents. "Were's Impulse...?" asked Orion "He is still in battle with his father at the frontier..." "Yeah..." said another Ultra, he was a friend of the familiy who also had a child in Orion's generation "They say the battle is turning in our favor now, but several star systems have been devastated by those Solar Flare Weapons!" The sour mood only became more bitter, but it became worse. Prime came, he floated down seperating Tori and Orion and stared at the young Ultra. "My father wants to see you..." "What for...?" said Luter. Prime looked her way and she was silent. "I understand..." said Orion and the two flew of towards the temple. There Orion waited outside the temple, the crow had gathere at the legal distance from the temple waiting to see King. The doors opened and they looked with wonder as King walked down the temple stairs in a regal and powerful fashion. He was silent as Prime stood next to him. "Orion..." he said in his usually grandfather like voice "Do you know why I called you...?" "I can imagine..." Prime did not like his tone of voice "During your last battle, you summoned a power, a terrible power unbefitting of an Ultra, no, an Ultraman..." "But I stopped the bastard from getting away!" King gave a look, in that look his mental force radiated outward, nearly knocking down Prime who besides him, it sent Orion skidding backwards and it knocked back the crowd some distance away. "That power holds only destruction, it is a vile power devoted only to the obliteration of your foes, that is not an Ultraman! You know this...!" Orion picked himself up. "What was I supposed to do, let him escape!" "No, I do not expect you to let evil escape you sights, but you undully executed him, that is not how a savior acts, that is the behavior of a savage, that was 'their' behavior!" Orion was silent, he knew what he meant. "You have great potential Orion, but that is not how you should develop it...brute force can never bring peace, not the peace you desire...you may leave..." King turned and returned to his temple, the doors opening and closing at his whim. Prime watched as Orion took of and flew towards hi his step-mother. Everyone watched and waited to hear what he had to say. "Mom..." he said to Tori "I want you to train me...!" Tori just looked surprised. "But the War...?" "Prime is not going to send us on combat missions, he had made that clear, I want to protect people, I thought that meant I had to be strong, that my fists had to be the strongest, they were and I became something monstrous! I want to learn to fight like you, you're not as strong as dad but your fighting skills make you more powerful than him please..." "What...?" said Luter. "You mean I've been getting the short end of the stick...!" "Fine..." said Tori "I will train you..." "Me too...!" said Luter "I've already trained you in how to fight, you just didn't listen to this simple 'medic'..." "Uh, sorry...?" Chapter 10 Impulse followed his father, along with other Ultras in a battle in the asteroid belt of an uninhabited system. The enemy was using ships now, meaning they had to follow the Path of the Stars to move at maximum speed. Torrent had already taken down five ships on his own and Impulse bested two by himself. The Ray-Yu and the battleships were being pushed back especialy with the knowledge gained from Orion's battle. That was until the Ultras found themselves fired upon by another group. Torrent and Impulse turn to see other giant humanoid charging them from the side, they were all red, Ultra like and sported discs on their heads as opposed to the Ultras crests. "Warmasters...!" said Torrent. Impulse had heard of them, another cyborg race that believed Ultras were also cyborgs. They moddeled themselve after the Ultras in an attempt to gain the 'power of Ultra'. However they ran on water, causing them to become invaders when their power ran unchecked. Impulse could not understand why people cold not believe they were beings of light. "It would seem the other cyborg races are getting into this conflict..." said Torrent, before rushing of to face them, his trident crackling with energy. Orion rushed the monsters, unlike before he did not counter them with his normal punches and kick, instead his arm moved about in circular motions, some of which resembled a bird flapping. It was different than his usual practice matches in that he was loosing. His attempts at 'soft style' were failing and it ended with him being knocked down by a kick from Red King. "Pause..." the monsters all stopped and Tori walked out, appearantly of thin air. "Orion, you don't seem well suited for my style of combat..." she said with a sad tone. "Mom, my style is just good for breaking stuff, maybe that's good enough for a simple patrolman, but not me..." Orion stood up, hunched over, tired and sore. "There is nothing wrong with being a simple patrolman..." "I won't disagree with that, but I wanted to strong, I swore I would be strong, not to be strong but to..." "To stop other worlds from sharing the fate of your world...?" said Tori. Orion said nothing "Orion, my style of combat doesn't require physical strength, in fact Torrent is physically stronger than me..." "But you once mopped the floor with Gigas...!" "Indeed, my style of combat requires focus, instense focus, it follows three basic princeples, agility, sense and then strength. Your stance is rigid, your senses are naturally quire sharp, they are not the same as focused and you rely mostly on strength. Granted you are skilled but not in my way of fighting. You cannot fight force with force, if you do you have already lost the battle..." "Then how do I win it...?" "You deny it..." Orion looked perplexed. "You may not understand it now but...maybe some day...Focus, you must be ready to move in any angle, you keep your senses open for an attack in any direction, when you have found the right place, then you rush all your power into that spot..." Tori walked away, out of the training room. Orion stood up and thought abot what she said Chapter 11 The Ultra army returned home victorious, Impulse and Torrent were met by Orion and Tori as they arrived, just as other soldiers were met by their families. There a few that cried for no one returne to them, but those numbers were small. Impulse and Orion hung out, and he teased his younger brother about being trained by their motherr, but Torrent did not stay, not because he was being cold but because he was called to King's Temple. There Torrent found Prime, Gigas and other captains and high ranking Space Rangers. "You have been called here to talk about the war..." said Prime "From what we gathered, the Machine Empire is keen on trying to capture Ultras, most likely to dissect them..." Many of the captain were not happy about that. "However, no live Ultras were found and most of the dead have been retrieved. Our healing tactic has given us an advantage, but still we have problems. "What problems..." said Gigas "Let's just go to their homeworld and law down the law!" the other cheered in agreement. "Other cyborg races have joined in this fight, they have allied with the Machine Empire, like the Warmasters..." "Those posers? Hah, we eat chumps like them for breakfast..." "However...!" shouted Prime "The enemy's number has radically increase and not all are as powerful as you, you muscle-bound fool...! There is also other dire knews..." The Machine Empire Queen stood on her platform, around the edges were holograms of the various cyborg and robotic races that had aligned with them. "My fellow cyborgs, my fellow gods...!" she shouted "For too long the hated Ultras have died us our right to stand above the organics, to raise organics from their lowly status. They made excuses such as their law, about protecting them, but would've protected them from disease, injury, ignorance, death! All the while they hoarded their own advance cybernetics, denying the truth, calling themselve 'beings of light', lies! Now we fight to bring our 'light' to the universe, we will do this by attacking the Land of Giants and taking what they have refused to share, by taking our birthright, true, final mastery of life itself! To this end, I suggest we begin the most incredible act of cybertization ever attempted...!" A hologram of a world appeared behind her "The cybertization of an entire planet itself, the homeworld of the Machine Empire, the symbol of our shared mastery over our bodies, a weapon to cast down the false light of the Ultras!" Prime entered the luminous chamber of his fathe, he had just revealed to the others the report of massive construction on and around the Machine Empire Homeworld. He had guessed correctly at their goal. He found his father looking at nothing but backing the door. "Father..." he said "You have questions, my boy..." "Why don't you fight?" "I cannot say, only..." "That it is important, I know, I also know you told the outsider, Orion, he is not your heir, I am..." "For that I am sorry..." Prime stepped back shocked "I never wished this burden on anyone, let alone my son..." Prime calmed down. "What is so special about Orion...?" King was silent for a moment. "The light on his forehead, it is called the Wiseman's Eye, different from a gem, different from a Beam Lamp. The only two Ultras I know to posses it are myslef and Orion..." "What is so special about it...?" "It represents everything that is Ultra, while Color Timers shine with the light of our Life Force, the Wiseman's Eye shines with the purest form of the power of Ultra. It is why he transformed into that red form, why it was so powerful, the red light can run rampant using it..." "Do you also have a red form...?" "No, I have never become to angry. However Orion has yet to master the blue light, the proper light, he seeks it now..." "Why doesn't he have you train him..." King paused again. "Because he knows, he knows that I did not save him out of the kindness of my heart, he knows, if only in concept what the burden of being 'King' means and he thus knows what I have destined him for, he understands that I have bound him to what you desire...and he hates my for it..." "How can he hate you...? You save his miserable life..." King turned around. "Because he understand!" Prime was shocked, he never knew his father to shout "He understands and I hope you never will my son, that is my sin...leave me..." Prime knelt and turned to leave "Orion must not die and he must not enter his red form again, either path could bring about our ruin, ruin beyond what the Machine Empire hopes for..." "I understand..." "See that it does not happen again..." Category:Ultraman Orion Episodes Category:SolZen321